Prince of Attitude
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: And yeah, Echizen Ryoma has the weird attitude when it comes to Sakuno. Dangerous. Because Ryoma would bury them 6 feet below the ground if any other guy tried to approach Ryuuzaki-chan. Ryoma-Sakuno.
1. Agile

The Prince of Attitude

By: kyohei11sunako

-_-_-_-_-_-

Okay. Every one of us knows the infamous quote "Mada mada dane". Tennis prince, eh? Anyway, Echizen Ryoma is not just the provoking-deadly guy who you encounter every now and then. There's always a secret behind those looks and tensai façade. Actually, it's been obvious to the Seigaku regulars when Echizen really started dating the coach's granddaughter. And if you guess it right, there were lots of clumsiness, silence, troubles and blushes happened back at that time. If you weren't convinced enough that Ryoma has an alternate attitude, (as Momo and Eiji said, "Inui to the rescue!") there's the data master, Seigaku's regular, and most importantly, the deadly chemist known as Inui Sadaharu. Okay, since we all know the alphabet, let's start with A.

**Agile**

Alright. So we all know that Ryoma was very active in terms of tennis right? So, no wonder that he brought home the bacon as the "Prince of Tennis". Anyway, there's still this thing in which you could say that Ryoma was very agile. Back then when he asked the stutter girl Ryuuzaki Sakuno out on a date in front of the regulars, the actually celebrated for putting his dense and shy attitude for a while. That's not my point anyway. The matter is that the exact day of their date was very troublesome, knowing that the loud-mouthed girlfriend of the viper and the love interest of the dunk master have very close relationship with Sakuno. What would you expect if you had two friends who'd push you to wear something girly and daring. Alright, to the main topic. The two girls known as Osakada Tomoka and Tachibana Ann made Sakuno wear that daring thing that would seduce the tennis prince. _**Incredible. **_According to the spies whom Fuji had ordered, it went all wrong when Ryoma got mad at Sakuno wearing those stuffs, especially when a guy approached Sakuno and tried to harass her. Thank goodness and Ryoma brought his tennis racket, balls and his quick moves, and the guy went home having something old, something new, something… black and blue. _Mada mada dane. _Echizen could be this active when it comes to Ryuuzaki.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's note: Finally! I managed to finish it! My third attempt at RyoSaku. I'll upload the second chapter maybe next week. I don't have any much to say now, so thanks! Criticisms are welcome.

-kyohei11sunako


	2. Brutal

The Prince of Attitude

By: kyohei11sunako

-_-_-_-_-_-

**Brutal**

Yeah. The infamous Echizen Ryoma was one too brutal guy. Not in the way that he hurts someone. But of course, if they tried to touch that _twin braided haired girl, _Ryoma's brutality would appear in just a blink of an eye. So where did we first see him being brutal? Ah yes. That match with Yamabuki's Akutsu Jin where he hurt him with his ball on purpose, and that sort of a thing only showed when Akutsu hurt Kawamura-senpai, Kachiro-kun and Arai-senpai. Very well. Let's get to the point when Sakuno made a lunch for him at the school rooftop and a guy bullied them, telling Sakuno to make a food for him as well. Ryoma sure was keeping his temper bag down and 3, 2, 1. Ryoma's temper bag burst when the guy tightened his grip at Sakuno's wrist and the food which Sakuno made-went crashed. _What a bad luck for that guy, _especially when Ryoma hasn't eaten his lunch yet made only by _his_ Sakuno. If you have further questions about what happened to that guy, please ask Seigaku's vice president Oishi Shuichirou and he'll show you an empty bag of bandages. Thank you.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's note: Hey there everyone! I am very much happy to receive at least 2 reviews in a day. –yay-. Anyway, I'd like to present you the 2nd chapter! Hehe. There you go. So for now, goodbye! Criticisms are welcome.

-kyohei11sunako


	3. Competitive

The Prince of Attitude

By: kyohei11sunako

-_-_-_-_-_-

**Competitive**

According to the previous matches and opponents of Ryoma, they could say that he is very competitive at the looks of his seriousness and focus concentration. However, even when he becomes _**much more **_competitive and he knows that he would win actually, the line is still there, and the provoking thing won't disappear. Furthermore, he remembered that day when a guy approached him. Yes, him, a guy who challenged him into a match which gathered the both of them a 99.8 % of audience known as Seishun gakuen students around the court.

Ryoma at first didn't mind the challenge, but when the guy mentioned Sakuno's name, even the data analyzer Inui couldn't tell how fast Ryoma dragged the guy into the court. Even so, we already know who won the battle, and of course, this event won't just pass the ears of Kunimitsu Tezuka, having him a 50-lap exercise and a teary-eyed hug from Ryuuzaki. Settled down.

-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Hello!!! It's been a week or two since I started this fiction. Anyway, I would like to apologize for forgetting (unintentionally) to write the disclaimer for the first two chapters. So, here. **Takeshi Konomi **is not my name, and the series 'Prince of Tennis' also known as 'Tennisu no Ouji-sama' belongs to him. Thank you very much. Criticisms are welcome.

-kyohei11sunako


	4. Dangerous

The Prince of Attitude

By: kyohei11sunako

**Dangerous.**

Ryoma was undoubtedly a great tennis player. Who would ever think that he was never a dangerous man? The reliable source here is in the dunk master Takeshi Momoshiro. According to him, when they played a one-set match, Ryoma actually nearly broke his racket due to the stern concentration Ryoma was giving in the game. And later on, they found out that Ryoma's different attitude was caused by Sakuno. Well, the real thing was that the ichi-nen trio saw Sakuno 'dating' another guy, and as for the unstoppable mouth of Mr. 2 years of tennis experience, he spit it all out.

_Calm down, Ryoma-sama._

Alright, that was when Ryoma escaped the practice and searched for the _lucky guy _and Sakuno. Yeah, lucky he and he saw the two laughing like close friends-much close to be exact. At that time, he didn't even realize that he nearly killed the poor guy and that was when he came back to realization hearing those last two words from Sakuno. Upon hearing that, Ryoma had prepared a very strict punishment to the ichi-nen trio, especially to Horio-kun. And Horio already learned two things: One, Ryoma is dangerous. Two, never mistake a _**cousin**_for a boyfriend.

Very good Horio-kun.

A/N: I have nothing to say. I'm not in the mood.

Criticisms are welcome.

-kyohei11sunako


End file.
